


Good Tea. Nice House.

by mrpicard



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: The Next Generation (Movies)
Genre: Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Looking for a house, M/M, Vulcan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-12-31 22:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12142251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrpicard/pseuds/mrpicard
Summary: Picard and Alex are looking for a house on Vulcan.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This little ficlet story is set during [the final part of In These Arms](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8615059?view_full_work=true).

_**Somewhere On Vulcan** _

 

 

"That was the fifth house we looked at," Alex panted and leaned back in the shuttle's co-pilot seat. "This planet is already killing me and we haven't even moved here yet."  
  
Picard sat down next to him and activated the shuttle's engines. "Kate _did_ tell you to come to sickbay and get a hypospray before we left."  
  
"I didn't think the climate would be _this_ bad," Alex muttered. "It never was when we were here before."  
  
"That's because our previous visits were usually direct beam-ins into climate-controlled dinner halls."  
  
Alex sighed. "How many more houses?"  
  
"Just one. It's on the outskirts, however. A somewhat long shuttle ride would be required to get to our respective workplaces and to take Laurent to kindergarten."  
  
"It still sounds perfect to me - not a soul in sight to disturb us."  
  
" _We_ might appreciate this, but what about Laurent?" Picard asked. "After all, we _are_ moving to Vulcan to give him a chance to be with other children."  
  
"He will be, don't worry." Alex looked out of the window. "If all fails, we're going to take that other house we looked at earlier - the one with the pool in the basement."

"I liked the pool as well, but the house itself was simply too big for just the three of us."

"Then maybe we should have more children...?"

Picard almost lost control of the shuttle. " _What_?!"

Alex grinned. "Just kidding."


	2. Chapter 2

  
"This house is fully climate-controlled and the windows are self-cleaning."

"Great." Alex looked around in the huge living room. "It all looks fantastic. I love the furniture."

"It can be removed if you would like to bring your own...?"

"Oh no, that won't be necessary, we -"

Picard peered into the living room. "Alexander? Have you taken a look at the bathroom yet?"

Alex turned towards him. "No, why?"

"I think you'll approve of what's in there."

"Now you're making me curious." The young bartender looked at the realtor. "Excuse me for a second."

"Certainly."

Alex walked up to Picard, followed him to the bathroom - and froze in the doorway. "Holy shit - a jacuzzi!" He raised both hands. "Alright, _that_ does it. I want this house."

Picard smiled. "I'm having the same thoughts, actually."

"Then it's settled?"

"It's settled."


End file.
